


Welcome Home

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: There’s been very few happy, light up his world, make him want to thank the nearest deity moments in Bucky Barnes’ life.When his dad finally left them so they could live in peace? Marred by the fact that he was then the man of the house.Steve surviving pneumonia in the winter of ‘38. Well, he’d survived that, but would he survive the next? Or the one after that. Kid was always told he was living on borrowed time.This moment though? He could take it, wrap it in kevlar and more, protect it with his fucking life and his whole heart whilst thanking Frigga because he’s certain Thor’s mother had something to do with it.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the culmination of some serious Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes feels.
> 
> Thanks to Luke, as always, for looking this over for me.
> 
> If you like it please let me know, if you hate it...uhhh click the back button?

There’s been very few happy, light up his world, make him want to thank the nearest deity moments in Bucky Barnes’ life.

When his dad finally left them so they could live in peace? Marred by the fact that he was then the man of the house.

Steve surviving pneumonia in the winter of ‘38. Well, he’d survived that, but would he survive the next? Or the one after that. Kid was always told he was living on borrowed time.

This moment though? He could take it, wrap it in kevlar and more, protect it with his fucking life and his whole heart whilst thanking Frigga because he’s certain Thor’s mother had something to do with it.

There was no way he did after all, even with all the amends he’d tried to make. He’d hurt and killed people before Zola, before Hydra had gotten a hold of him. Mostly in defense of Steve, some while defending his country and people far more disadvantaged than he’d ever been. 

The world still had its hold on him, but in this moment he can close his eyes and pretend he owes them nothing. 

“I can hear your inner angst from here,” grumbled a voice he knew, and yes loved. 

“Shut up, Wilson,” Bucky told him, though his arm slid around Sam and pulled him closer.

“You okay?” Sam asked him, eyes clear and tone a bit more serious.

Bucky ignored (or tried to) the warmth that flooded him at the concerned question, somewhat annoyed at his lack of control. 

“Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional,” Sam responded, voice full of mirth. “I know, but how are you feeling right now?”

“I’m feeling like you’re a dick, sweetheart,” Bucky told him, not without amusement.

“You like my dick, honey,” Sam retorted.

“Jesus, Sam, and here I was thinkin’ about how happy this makes me and you gotta go and say a thing like that,” Bucky shook his head and wrinkled his nose. Though, if he was honest, Sam’s dick deserved a shrine of its own.

“I’m sorry,” Sam propped himself up on an elbow and Bucky tried to ignore the skin that was revealed. “That really what you were thinking about?”

“Would I lie to you?” Bucky asked him.

“You have,” was the dry reply. “On many different occasions, in fact, just yesterday you told me you didn’t know who drank the last of our milk.”

“It was Steve.”

“It was y-really? When is he going to replace all the food he owes us?”

“Who knows, he’s a punk,” Bucky stretched out on his back, prosthetic arm behind his head.

“You’re happy?” Sam asked, voice low.

Bucky smiled, just a little one and nodded. 

“Good,” Sam lay on his back as well, his warmth seeping into Bucky’s side where they were pressed together.

“Safe too,” he didn’t know what possessed him to admit that. But he was, safe, that is.

No way would Steve Rogers allow anyone to take away his best friend, he knew that much.

“Good, good,” Sam nodded as he laced their fingers together and cleared his throat. “It sounds like you may have finally come home, soldier.”

Bucky paused for a moment, thinking before he nodded. “I’ll be damned, I guess I have”

Sam flipped over, half on top of Bucky, half on top of the mattress. “Welcome home,” he muttered before he kissed him.

Welcome home, indeed.


End file.
